


Remember Me, Remember Her

by tashazapata



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Zipped AU, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashazapata/pseuds/tashazapata
Summary: The wind rushed out of Tasha while relief flushed over her. Alive. Alive. Alive, was all she could think, that and the last look on the blonde’s face before she took that bullet.





	Remember Me, Remember Her

**Author's Note:**

> For Sara, my first friend in this fandom

Her body writhes from her sobs and her sobs are drowned out as she stands under the shower. She uses the wall to hold herself up before letting out a loud audible sob and dropping onto the shower floor. It’s all her fault, she thinks. She nearly lost the woman she cared about the most and it’s all her fault. The guilt hasn’t left her since it all happened and despite no one verbally saying it, she knows they blame her too. Reade hasn’t said a word to her, just sat with her on the really bad days and held her hand. Jane did very little and often had tears streaming down her face when she thought no one was looking

She wondered if Patterson would ever forgive her, that is if she ever remembered but she wouldn’t blame her if she couldn’t. Tasha wouldn't even forgive herself. 

She thought back to last night and how they still had no lead, they have absolutely nothing not even a location as to where the three of them were. A small smile grazed her lips as she thought about how the blonde would have eventually found something to go on with that incredible brain of hers. She always managed to make the brunette smile, always, even when she wasn't even there.

How Tasha wished she could be there, be with the blonde, but she wasn't even awake yet and she was determined to find answers to greet her with when she did wake up.  


And she will, she will wake up.  
Why did Patterson do that for her? Tasha was the one that had more experience in combat yet Patterson forced herself into the situation. A situation that got her shot, tasered and zipped.  


Patterson got zipped.  


Jane assures her it might not be too bad but she can tell from Reade’s facial expression that he doesn’t believe her either.

It should have been Tasha. Not Patterson. 

Her sobs failed to subside.

_As soon as the three of them woke up they realised something was off, nobody came with their usual inedible breakfast. Something was definitely up. They heard scuffling from the other side of the one way glass. There were loud shouts in the same language they had failed to distinguish months ago and suddenly the glass shattered. Tasha had her arms around the blonde, using her back to shield Patterson from the shards of glass. A man, who held a gun in their direction and a woman stood on the other side whilst the gruff man that’d bring their breakfast every morning lay lifeless in the corner.  
_

_The man and woman had a very close resemblance to each other, possibly siblings Tasha wondered. Both were blonde and the same rough facial features. The woman walked over to the computer that was on their side whilst Patterson, Reade and Tasha just looked at each other, deciding on what to do._

__

__

_The blonde woman said something and the man lowered his gun. He walked out of his side and they heard a keypad tone from their door in which he had appeared to open._

__

__

_Gun still in hand, he motioned for them to get out and without hesitation, they scrambled up and headed for the door._

__

_As they walked into the hallway, there were suddenly gun shots coming from the right and a bullet hit the blonde man. Tasha grabbed the gun that now laid on the floor and it all just happened fast._

__

_Before she knew it, Patterson was on top of her, pain coursing through the blondes body. Tasha no longer had the gun but could hear gunshots going off three times and then after a fourth everything stopped._

__

_Tasha was confused at first until she managed to roll out from under Patterson, ready to question her on why she hurdled the brunette to the ground, when she looked at her face._

__

_The pain was evident on the blonde’s face._

____

_“Patterson, oh my god no what did you do? Patterson come on stay with us.”_

_____ _

_Reade forces Tasha’s grip off of the blonde and pulls Patterson up over his shoulder whilst they race to find an exit._

______ _ _

_That’s when it becomes a blur of what happens next, the last Tasha remembers was reaching the end of a hallway of a teal door with “Alice” etched in what looks like was done with a knife._

_______ _ _ _

_They lay in a hospital room in New York and Tasha remembers pulling out the IV and moving to get out of the bed. The machine beeped erratically and the brunette struggled to stand up properly without having the bed to hold her steady before she passed out._

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

_When they told her what happened and to what extent, Tasha found it difficult to breathe. Jane tried to offer her a hug but she sat unresponsive on the hospital bed, still processing._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_They let her see the blonde a few days later, Reade had fully recovered and was by her side already. He had a undistinguishable look in his face and Tasha looked at the blonde in the ICU, hooked onto a million wires._  


_It was deathly silent in the room. All the faces where sullen.  
_

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Reade pulled her aside and whispered, "It’s not good Tash. The doc said she has shattered rib and the bullet punctured the lung. She got lucky but they’ve had her in a medical induced coma for three days already to let the healing process start but I don’t know Tash. She’s alive."_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The wind rushed out of Tasha while relief flushed over her. Alive. Alive. Alive, was all she could think, that and the last look on the blonde’s face before she took that bullet._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

What was she thinking? Tasha racked her brain of all the other things she could have done. Pain stabbed her heart. She should have been the one that laid in ICU. Her heart screamed it no matter how much she pushed it down in her mind, but sitting in the shower, crying over the blonde, she could at least admit it to herself. She loved her. So much it hurt. She didn't care about anyone else. She only wanted Patterson . But that would have to wait until another day because all she wanted to do was sleep.  


Tasha stepped out of her shower into a steam filled bathroom. She threw her hair up into a bun and threw on her FBI sweatshirt and pants.  


She checks her phone, three missed calls from Reade and one from Jane and Kurt, separately.  


She ignores them and lays on her bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> it took me ages to just edit this because I have been very slow so please excuse me!


End file.
